


BITCH

by shimodesu



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mommy Issues, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimodesu/pseuds/shimodesu
Summary: 護國超人是個婊子。





	BITCH

護國超人是個婊子。

「深海你是不是想說些什麼？」例行會議不知何時結束了，會議室又只剩下他們倆。那個總是笑得燦爛，扮演救世主的超人類背著光，輕輕扭過頭看他，他縮了縮脖子不發一語。他可以確定那變態傢伙並沒有讀心的能力，難道是他不小心把心裡所想說出來了嗎？  
「怎麼不回答？我們本該是互相信任的隊友啊。」象徵希望的藍慢慢靠近他，那面如同字面意義般強大的美國國旗灑落在他們身旁的地板上，那隻強而有力的手攀上他的肩頭。他們靠得太近，近到他的腮也開始有點不舒服。

「你可以告訴我所有事，漂亮男孩。」  
但他不想，他也不能，這個人、這頭怪物會為此毀了他。

那隻手親暱的揉著他的肩，爾後慢慢摸上他的喉嚨，遭到小力擠壓的氣管讓他開始呼吸急促。深海試著穩住自己的身體不要開始顫抖，他不懂為什麼他總是要承受這個，承受護國超人的狗屁情緒。  
「我們之間不會有秘密對吧？」他貼近他的臉，過於炙熱的呼吸打在臉頰上，深海下意識想別開臉，但他做不到。就像一隻餐廳水箱裡，被老實綁著的龍蝦，任人宰割。  
然後他看著那雙跟太平洋海水一樣湛藍的眼睛向下看，一如往常的不懷好意，深海幾乎要用上所有力氣才不立刻咬掉舌頭自盡或是一拳揍上護國超人那好看的臉蛋上。  
那個總是惺惺作態的嗓音噁心的笑了笑，聽起來像是被什麼取悅了，棕髮男人忍不住低聲罵了聲髒話。「看來小海豚誠實多了。」

護國超人是個該死的婊子。  
「不……停下來，哈嗯……」他脆弱的肉莖被掌握在世界上最強大的超人類手上，搓揉、擠壓，讓他想起某次他們一起出任務時，護國超人也這樣對待歹徒的頭骨。整個人緊繃的抵著椅背，要不是還有腮盡責的在作用，怕他早就因為缺氧而難看得倒下椅子。他想過反抗，他想過逃離，要是傳了出去會是多難看的醜聞。（但史蒂韋爾那女人肯定不會讓此狀況發生。）而他很不想承認，雙腿總是在護國超人開口的瞬間就會不禁發顫，對這一切暴行漸漸習以為常的自己大概也多少肩負責任。  
「把衣服脫下來。」護國超人的嘴角扭曲了一下，那雙藍眼裡的紅光一閃而逝，深海下意識撫過自己手臂上還在痊癒的傷口。「我不會說第二次，漂亮男孩。」

他畏懼他，他景仰他，當名氣、慾望和各種下流不堪像顆氣球一般漸漸膨脹，他看著這頭被所有人餵養的怪物。  
他臣服於他。

「很痛……求你了，小力點。」「但你喜歡被我這樣弄。」忍不住出聲哀求，他緊皺著眉看向坐在身上那個對他的腮總是有高度興趣的護國超人。現在哪還有什麼受萬人愛戴的完美形象，婊子笑得像個清純的男孩，不經意露出的小虎牙讓人心癢癢，可前後晃著的屁股裡還夾著他勃發的陰莖。  
深海強忍著不舒服，小心扶著身上人的腰。雖然護國超人的能力跟體力都比他強上好幾倍，但他還是認為自己應該當一個好床伴。金髮男人突地縮著身體抖了一下，低吟中他感覺到了示弱，然後他聽見了另一個口令。「叫我的本名，凱文，叫我的本名。」

「約翰。」

然後他聽見護國超人大聲喘息，這大概是一個訊息，他握住約翰的腰，小力的在溫熱的甬道裡抽送。約翰抓緊了椅背放肆呻吟，沒人在意椅子會不會因此被弄壞，淫靡的聲音混雜著小聲唸著他的名字的聲音在會議室迴盪。再多一點、再多一點，凱文細碎的吻落在金髮男人的胸乳跟鎖骨，男人卻好像嫌棄不夠似的捧起他的臉頰，用力吻住那雙唇。

護國超人是個渴望愛的婊子。


End file.
